


hypothesis

by ranpoandpoe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, POV Catra (She-Ra), Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Texting, catra and adora are exes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: If you, hypothetically, had your ex lover who you still adore in your arms again, what would you do?





	hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this fanfic was written for the she-ra secret santa on twitter, the person who i was assigned to is @rebvkka, i hope you enjoy it <3

Catra could still see Adora’s face in front of her. Her wet hair and face -- Catra couldn’t be sure if it was because of the rain or the tears; maybe both. She herself would be crying, if she wasn’t too proud to let a tear come out of her eye if she wasn’t alone. Catra could still hear Adora’s voice, talking about how it was a misunderstanding and begging Catra to not to leave her -- but then, talking about those fucking idiot new friends she got. 

 

What did that idiot Glimmer have that Catra didn’t? Were those stupid hearts Bow wore on his clothes more valuable than the heart Catra gave her and she broke in a hundred pieces?

 

Out of the spur of the moment, Catra grabbed her phone and started typing, putting her feelings out of her chest -- because apparently crying wasn’t working, at least not anymore. 

 

_ “I hate you, Adora. I hate you so fucking much. I hate your friends, they’re so stupid and obsessed with being good and nice. I hate how you often forget the things you promised as if words didn’t mean anything. I hate when you don’t give me attention, I hate when you make me ask for it. I hate how you used to stroke my hair when I was lying next to you while you were doing something else and I hate how I liked it. I hate how you made me cry, I hate how you make me cry, I hate that you were the only one to see my tears and I hate how you’re the reason why all of them exist in the first place. I hate the fact that I miss you and I hate the fact that I’m weak -- and that’s why I miss you. I hate, you what the fuck, I” _

 

The words had disappeared from the typing box and now the “sending message…” notification was shining on the screen of Catra’s phone. 

 

Fuck. 

 

Quickly, she pressed the message and try to delete it, but when she was going to click on the “delete” button… it was already too late. The message had been sent. 

 

Catra screamed and started cleaning her tears. Entrapta. Her last hope. She ran towards her frien-- her  _ colleague _ ’s room and knocked on the door. The purple haired girl was smiling. As usual. 

 

“Catra!” she exclaimed. Usually, Catra would make a salty comment about her cheerfulness, but at that moment, she needed a favor. Strategically, then, she didn’t say anything. No salty comments this time. “Do you wanna see the new gadget I’ve built?”

 

“Maybe another day, Entrapta. Now, I need to ask you something.”

 

Entrapta’s attention was no longer on Catra -- now she was typing something on one of the machines in the room. She really looked like one of those nerds who helped the heroes on those action-packed Hollywood movies. 

 

“Go on!”

 

“Is it possible to… delete a message that had already been sent? Without the other person knowing?”

 

“No,” Entrapta answered, simply. “I could try to delete the message’s content though, but the person would know you sent a message and then deleted it. Did the message get to the person’s phone?”

 

“Did I mention the message was for me?!” Entrapta didn’t answer. “Okay, it  _ was _ ,” Catra replied while checking the message on her phone. Unfortunately, next to the message there were the two ticks that meant that the message already was Adora’s phone. “Nevermind. See you later, Entrapta.”

 

Catra walked back to her room, her eyes fixed on the phone’s screen. Her hand was on the door handle when the grey ticks became blue. Adora saw the message. Catra would like to say that she stopped looking at the screen when she saw that -- she’d like to say that she didn’t catch the phone again after she threw it, she’d like to say that Adora didn’t break her heart one more time when the “online” disappeared and Catra didn’t get a reply. 

 

But… if Catra said that, she’d be lying. 

 

She did run as fast as she could to get her phone again, so she wouldn’t lose the “typing” under Adora’s name again -- name which still was saved with a red heart emoji next to it. She did catch it as soon as possible and her heart did hurt when she noticed the lack of the buzz telling her she had a new notification. 

 

Twenty minutes later -- minutes which Catra spent crying and opening Adora’s chat over and over again --, Catra heard something being thrown at her window. She sighed, ready to see Scorpia there, holding toys, candies or something like this. 

 

But then, she heard a song she liked playing and it became weird. Catra didn’t think that putting songs she liked on speakers in front of her window was something Scorpia would do. 

 

And, even though what Catra saw when she opened the window was totally different of Scorpia with toys and candies, it still managed to surprise her. 

 

What Catra was seeing was Adora, wearing a red dress -- the red dress Catra had given her, she couldn’t not notice -- and the song was coming from a car, probably the one Adora drove to get there. 

 

“Come on, Catra!” Adora screamed. “Can you please let me in, or I’ll have to play songs here for some hours? I bet your neighbors won’t like.”

 

Catra sighed.

 

“Fine! You can come in.”

 

Some seconds had passed and Adora was still standing outside, at the same place she was before. 

 

“Won’t you open the door?”

 

“I know as a fact that you can get up here without using the door. You did this many times, right? Or did you forget?” Catra was laughing and Adora rolled her eyes. 

 

“Fair enough,” she replied, starting to climb the house’s walls. “The things I do for you…” 

 

Adora didn’t mean to say the last part out loud and she didn’t even realize she did it, but… Catra surely heard it and got into her room again to hide her blushy cheeks. Damn it. Why did Adora always manage to bring those embarrassing emotions out of her?

 

“Why are you here?” Catra asked as soon as she saw Adora getting into the room.

 

“You know why.”

 

“I do, but I want to hear it from you.”

 

Adora sighed. The room was silent without the song playing from the car. 

 

“I saw your message. I know you, so I know you probably didn’t mean to send it, but… knowing you and analyzing the situation, I assumed you were being sincere. There was no reason for you to lie, and the words seemed like words you’d say,” Catra nodded, even though she didn’t want to. It was annoying that Adora was still the person who knew her the most in the world. “And, well… after seeing your message, I wanted to answer, but I preferred to talk to you personally.”

 

“Right,” Catra replied. “You can talk, then.”

 

“Okay,” Adora said. She seemed like she was thinking about what to say. “When I got the notification of your message, I was surprised, obviously. And… I’m sorry,” Adora spoke, sighing. “I love you. I love you, Catra. And I’m sorry. I should’ve known that you wouldn’t be comfortable with talking about your feelings and properly asked, I should’ve given you more attention, I should’ve noticed… I miss you. I often catch myself thinking about stroking your hair, when you were reading a book and you lied next to me on my bed, about your provocative jokes, about your husky voice and…” Adora sighed. “I miss you. I miss and love you more than I think I should.”

 

Deep breaths, wide open eyes. 

 

Catra couldn’t stop staring at Adora’s -- still familiar -- face. It surely was noticeable that she grew taller, but something in her face changed too. Catra thought it was safe to say that she’d just as ethereal as she was before. 

 

“If, hypothetically, I said that I feel the same--”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Let me finish!” Catra exclaimed. “If, hypothetically, I said I feel the same… what would we do?”

 

“Well, I could…” Adora got closer. “Hold one of your hands,” she held it and Catra let her. “Hold the other hand,” Adora did, as she was saying, realizing Catra’s hands were still warm. “And then, make you come closer, like this…” at this point, they both were extremely close to each other -- their breasts and belly were touching each other and they could feel each other’s breaths. Adora’s voice was soft. “And then…”

 

“And then I kiss you,” Catra interrupted, and fiercely intertwined their lips. Adora let go of one of Catra’s hands, in order to put it on the girl’s hips. Catra was so warm, she couldn’t stop herself from thinking. She still had the bitter taste of coffee on her mouth, mixed with chocolate -- the perfect contrast between sweet and bitter. Perfect contrast, just like Catra herself. 

 

“So perfect…” Adora whispered. Her eyes were still closed. She didn’t mean to say it out loud, but kissing Catra was like a chemical substance that paralyzed her brain. 

 

“Do you…” Catra started saying. Her lips were now a little distant from Adora’s, but they were still incredibly close to each other. “Do you really think I’m perfect?”

 

Adora nodded, without hesitation. 

 

“I do. I’ve always thought you were perfect, Catra. I just regret that I’ve never let you know.”

 

“Right,” Catra agreed then, she giggled and Adora thought her heart would explode. “I think it’s safe now to say that… I’ve always thought you were perfect too. In your whole…  _ princess  _ way. I can’t believe I’m in love with a goddamn princess.”

 

Catra rolled her eyes after saying that and Adora smiled, before kissing the tip of her nose. 

 

“If I’m a princess… would you give me the honor of being the warrior who will save me?”

 

Again, Catra rolled her eyes but, this time… there was a smile on her lips. 

 

“You wouldn’t live without me, Adora. And the possibility of letting you die is unthinkable.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudos on this work, even if u didnt like it i wanna know ur thoughts !!!!! you can find me on twitter as @edogawaspoe (and @sapphicatradora) if you talk byeee


End file.
